The Grimms Go Camping!
by BoOkLuvEr303
Summary: A story I did when I was bored.It will have a plot,not just me rambling on. And most likely some Puckabrina later. Please read and review.


Well, here is my story of the Grimms go camping. This story will have a plot I won't just ramble on like I am right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. I don't think I ever will no matter how many times I wish for it, it will always be Michael Buckleys.

**********************************************

**The Grimms go camping!! **

It was a warm and sunny morning in Ferry Port Landing. The Grimm family was up early and very busy. Today was the day they were going camping. Since Red, Puck and one of the Grimms had to stay in the barrier they decided to go camping just up in the mountain where the old insane asylum used to be, so they all could be together.

"Wake up, lieblings . If we want to set up camp before it gets dark we need to get going." Relda Grimm said while shaking her Grand-daughters awake. Waking Sabrina was not a very difficult task but unfortunately the same could not be said about Daphne, Relda's youngest grand-daughter. "Sabrina will you please wake up your sister while I go make sure Puck is getting up?" She asked a sleepy Sabrina.

"Sure thing, Granny" Sabrina said groggily. She normally got stuck with this task and knew a way to do it easily. While most people couldn't wake her, Sabrina could, Daphne was an extremely heavy sleeper.

"Thank-you." She said while walking out of the room. "Oh, and I am sorry but you will have to make something for your self this morning, I don't have time to make breakfast."

"Oh, that's okay" Sabrina said with a grin on her face. Then got up and went to Daphne's bed to wake her up. "Daphne! Puck just kissed me!!" She said to the sleeping girl. Even just saying this made Sabrina's cheeks flush.

"What! Are you serious? Whe- that didn't happen did it?" Daphne said while sitting up and rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Nope, thank goodness"

"I wish you wouldn't wake me like that. I get so excited." Daphne said while getting out of bed.

"Sorry but it works better then dumping water on you, or pushing you out of the bed."

"Whatever. Oh I almost forgot we are going camping today!"

"Oh joy" Sabrina said with no enthusiasm. "Granny didn't have time make breakfast so we have to make our own. Do you need me to make you something or are you going to make your own?"

"I can make my own, thank-you very much!" Daphne said with a humph and left the room. Ever since Sabrina had lied and stolen from Daphne she had very little patience with Sabrina. She would be mad over the littlest things and it was starting to annoy her.

Sabrina gathered her things and went to go take her last shower she would be able to take for three days.

_Meanwhile_

"Puck, are you up? It is almost time to go. We have a long car ride so bring something to entertain yourself." Relda called into Pucks enchanted room. "Did you hear me Puck?"

"Yes, Old Lady now get out of my domain before I send my defense force of chimpanzees on you!" Puck yelled from somewhere in his room.

"Okay, but please be down stairs in fifteen minutes. We will be leaving soon, so hurry up." Reled told Puck then left the room to attend to some last minute preparations.

_I don't need anything to entertain me, not when I have some of the most temperamental, and gullible people to mess with. I will be so entertained that I will be bored. Wait... that isn't right I will be very entertained but I won't get bored because of it, right? I will be very entertained but NOT bored. Yes that is right. I will not be bored but everyone else will be then they will ask me to entertain them and I will say no. Haha……. (_You get his thinking process let's move on)

was in his room meditating when he smelt smoke crawling it's way into his room from the crack under the door. _What?_ He unfolded his Indian crossed legs and went to go investigate. Walking down the stairs the smell grew stronger and he heard someone patting a towel against something and coughing. When he walked into the kitchen and saw Daphne putting a burnt piece of toast under the faucet which was blowing full force. Which was sending water drops all over the kitchen.

"What is going on?" said in a calm and collected voice. Daphne twirled around at the sound of his voice.

"Umm, nothing. I was just making some toast, do you want some?" She asked like nothing was wrong.

"No, I don't like soggy, burnt toast." Daphne looked offended then shrugged her shoulders. "Why didn't Sabrina help you make your breakfast?"

"I don't need her to do everything! I am capable of doing things myself, I am not totally helpless. Why does everyone think I need help from her!" Then Daphne pushed past and stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. stood there for a moment and then decided he should go talk to Relda. He turned to leave when a certain shaggy blond haired fairy ran into him.

"Watch it. Where is the food I am starved! I am wasting away by the second." Puck said while pointing to his stomach when he was sucking in.

"Relda does not have time to make breakfast so you will have to conjure up some breakfast for yourself. Now if you will excuse me." Canis said while moving around the fairy.

_Humm so, what do we have in here?_ Puck thought while he opened up the fridge and peered inside._ Well, this looks promising._ Puck took out a round container, lifted open the lid and looked inside. It was something that looked like sausage but was partly green, and also had a foul smell coming out and filling his

nostrils with the stench. _Ugh, what is this? Oh well bottoms up._ Puck then plucked his nose and took a bite of the old meat.

Sabrina came into the kitchen to Puck sitting at the table holding his nose, a fork in his other hand which was on his stomach. The room smelled strange, there was lots of different smells. There was Sabrina's shampoo ( ocean wave), mold, and something that was burned.

"What is that smell?" She asked while holding her nose, and headed to the cabinet.

"Well this food smells horrid almost as bad as you, but not quite that bad. And it smelled of smoke when I came in.

"Why are you eating that? It is obviously bad."

"I just thought it was suppose to smell like that. It tasted okay, sorta." Puck said, shrugged then threw the container along with the rancid meat in the sink.

"Whatever. Have you seen Daphne?" Sabrina asked while digging threw the pantry for something edible to eat.

"No, why?"

"Well, she is mad at me again for asking her if she wanted me to make her some breakfast. And she stormed out of our room." She sighed.

"Oh, that sucks. Why did she get mad at that? I would've said yes, less work for me." Puck said with a grin on his face and placed his feet on the table while sitting in the chair. "Why don't you make me some food right now. Eating all that bad meat makes me hungry."

"Ugh, yes your highness."

"That's more like it." Puck smiled.

"I was being sarcastic, you idiot."

"Oh, okay." _What is that? _"Can I still have some food?"

_********************************************_

_Knock, knock._

"Come in." Relda Grimm called from her room. She was sitting on her bed reading a list of all the stuff they needed for there trip.

"Relda, can I speak to you?"

"Sure thing old friend. What do you need?" She said while putting down the list.

"It is about Sabrina and Daphne. Have you noticed how Daphne is so mad at her lately?"

"Yes, I have. Daphne seems quite upset lately. I think she is just upset about her stealing. Nothing to really worry about, she will be over it in a few weeks tops."

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Do you need help with anything?" Canis asked her.

"Actually, if you could gather up all the kids outside near the car we are about to take off as soon as Briar and Jake arrive." Relda said with a smile on her face.

"Okay. We will be waiting." And with that he left Relda's room.

*******************************************************

Everyone was outside and ready to go when Uncle Jake drove up into the drive way.

"Sorry we are late but Briar doesn't feel to well. Can we take a rain check on this trip. Plus we will stay at the house and watch the girls parents, Snow won't have to come over."

"That is a great idea. Sorry that you couldn't make it. Tell Briar we hope she feels better soon. Well come on everyone lets get going. Oh and here are the keys to the house." Granny Relda said and handed her keys to him. She then waved at the kids to load into car. They all loaded up in the old car, and were ready to go.

"Off we go." Granny said as they drove out of the drive way while waving to Uncle Jake.

"Horray!" Puck and Daphne yelled. Sabrina who was a little bit less enthusiastic, sunk down into her seat.

********************************************************************************************

As soon as the car turned the corner heart stepped out of the shade of the tree and came gave Jake a at on the back.

"Nice job." She said and walked up to the Grimm's house which was vacant besides Henry and Veronica Grimm. While somewhere in Ferry Port Landing the real Jake and Briar where tied up and gagged in a dark room. Unaware of what was going on with there family.

*******************************************************************************************

Okay so how do you like it?? I will continue I promise, but you have to review if you want me to. Sorry if you thought it was to long and OOC. Tell me your suggestions and tell me what I should fix. Oh and by the way I know his name is now Tobias' Clay I just like calling him by the name he had at the start of the series . If it really bothers you tell me and I will call him by his actual name. Oh and obviously there parents are asleep still. R&R

Love, BoOkLuVeR303 


End file.
